He Understands
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Takes place in chapter 12 of "Strange yet Magical Events Part VI." Katie Bell returns to Hogwarts after being under the Imperius curse a few months back. Ever since she returned she's been interrogated by people. No one seems to understand how she feels, and no guy for that matter. Can a talk with Jimmy Osborne prove her wrong ? Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Enjoy!


**He Understands**

**Hi again! This is the last one shot to go with "Strange yet Magical Events Part VI." This one-shot is about Jimmy. Thanks again to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with these stories. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Enjoy!**

_Katie's POV_

I never thought I'd be so happy to see the quidditch pitch again. The again, I guess I should just be happy that I'm alive. A few months ago I was at the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade with my friend Leanne, and when I left to go to the loo I was given a package by Madam Rosemerta, the owner of the pub. Next thing I knew Leanne and I were headed back to Hogwarts and I suddenly lost all control of my body. I missed more than half the season, so I just hope that I can help the team win the cup this year, after all it is my last year here at Hogwarts. Anyway, I was walking back out of the locker room when I noticed Samantha, one of our co-captains, talking to someone. It was her cousin, James Osborne, or Jimmy, nobody really calls him James. I've seen him here plenty of times before; he's usually always waiting for Samantha. You know I still find it hard to believe that Samantha and her cousins are so close to each other, and they're really close with Harry too, but I guess it's because all of them don't have any parents. I can't help but feel bad for them sometimes, but you know what, they're all still some of the nicest people I've ever met. Anyway, I wonder what they're talking about.

"Hey guys." I end up walking over and greeting them.

"Oh, hey Katie." Samantha greeted. "Jimmy just wait here, I'll be back in a minute." She said to her cousin before walking toward the locker room.

Well, it's just me and Jimmy now. I have to admit that he's kind of cute. I mean, of course there's more to a person than looks, but still. That's just one of the down sides of being a teenager. Although his personality is pretty good too; well he almost always walks around like he doesn't care about anything, but I kind of wish that I could be like that sometimes; and he really cares about his cousins, I remember when Samantha ended up in the hospital wing, he decided to stay and keep Samantha company even after everyone else left.

"So Katie…how have you been feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I'm been feeling better." I replied.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just happy to be back and playing quidditch again." I declared.

"Yeah, Samantha was just telling me that she's glad that you're back on the field." Jimmy stated.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He replied.

Then there were a few seconds of silence. I found myself just looking at my shoes. I'm glad that everyone was concerned about me, but ever since I got back all people ask me is "Are you okay?", "How are you feeling?", and my least favorite "Do you remember who did it to you?" I mean, I understand that people were worried, but I don't like all the attention.

"A lot of people have been asking you that question lately, haven't they Katie?" Jimmy asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, they have." I replied.

"I'm guessing you don't like all the attention?" He added.

Oh my God, how did he do that? It's almost like he read my mind of something.

"Yeah, I mean I understand that people were worried, but I'm fine and alive now; and I still can't remember who cursed me, and I get a lot of that too." I declared.

"I understand." Jimmy said.

"Understand what?" I questioned.

"That you don't like all the attention. It's different for everyone. For example, if something like this were to happen to Bethany she'd be glad that people were worried about her like anyone else would; but she'd love all the attention because she'd know that everyone's focus would be solely on her. Someone like Samantha on the other hand, she'd also be glad that people were concerned for her, but after a while, she'd just want to be left alone because she doesn't enjoy people hounding her." Jimmy stated.

Wow that does make a lot of sense. I'm kind of surprised he said that, I mean he's talked before obviously, but he always seemed like the silent and intimidating type, especially when he's with Harry, Samantha, and the others.

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that's how I feel about it. I just really hate all the interrogation that I've been getting lately. I stated.

"Well you know what? If you can't remember who hexed you it's not your fault. The important thing should be that you're alright now." He declared.

"You're right, and that's why it annoys, because no one else besides you guys seems to realize that." I replied.

"I'd just give it some time, and if no one else realizes that, well then they're a bunch of gits." Jimmy stated.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

Then Samantha came back from the locker room.

"Hey guys. Jimmy, are you ready to head back to the common room?" Samantha asked her cousin.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll see you around Katie." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, see you two later." I replied.

Both of them turned to leave, but then I realized that there's something else I wanted to say to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy?" I call to the younger Gryffindor.

He and Samantha pause and turn to look at me.

"Thank you by the way." I stated.

"No problem Katie." He says with a smile, and he and Samantha continue to head toward the castle.

You know he's right about everything he said, and I think that really shows he understands me. I like that because, I think, he, Harry, and Ron are the only guys who do. He really does care about his friends. I feel like today I've seen an entirely different side of Jimmy Osborne, and you know what? I think I like it.


End file.
